Why do we Deny?
by Dwittz
Summary: Both Misty and Ash are having thoughts on why people suggest that they are a couple. Pokeshipping, AAML, AAMRN, idgaf.


Summary: Both Misty and Ash are having thoughts on why people suggest that they are a couple. Pokeshipping, AAML, AAMRN, idgaf.

**Hey guys! Had a small writers block, and after a few hours ramming my head into the wall for ideas, I came up with this! It took a few hours of research on Bulbapedia, looking up on youtube for a script to see what the people said in all of the scenes, and stuff. Worth it! **

**Review please! Im..lonely...**

**Also, If I owned the poke-a-mans, Misty would of never have left, and there would be a ton of hints, but I wouldn't put them together, yet, just to keep us in suspense *TEEHEE***

**Pov basically cycles between Ash and Misty. **

"You know, Ash, remember all those times people have suggested that we are dating?"

_**...**_

"Well, he's totally not someone i'd choose for a boyfriend but you're no prize yourself!"

"Boyfriend!? If I battle him that'll prove that I'm not a quitter and I'm as just a good a trainer as you are!"

_How could she accuse me of being this kids boyfriend? I..I.. I like the way he treats and loves his pokemon, but it doesn't mean I like him in a romantic way! No, it doesnt. I knew I shouldn't of come here to Cerulean City, I didn't want to deal with these brats again. But he wanted to get the badge, didn't he?_

_**...**_

"Jessie, I think we captured a pair of romantic creatures in our cage!"

_W-Wha?_

"You mean..d-aww!"

"Their loveboids!"

_Wha-Whaa?_

"Your crazy!"

"Crazy is right! Never in a million years!"

_No, Misty, no. Misty...who do they think they are?_

"Bahahahahahaha!"

"They're blushing!"

"Kissy Kissy!"

I catch a glance at Misty, and she does the same to me, and we immediately look away.

_Why would I be blushing? Why would she be blushing?_

"Its not true! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

_Why are they accusing me of liking Misty? She...is too tomboyish. And stuff! Im not old enough for girls! Girls..they have cooties! Yea!_

**...**

"Hahahaha. It sounds to me like you two are pretty close to one and other!"

_Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"What's that saying? You always hurt the one you love?"

_Huh? Oh. I..I wouldnt be involved..with ASH. He...so immature...focus on Pokemon...but...I love the way he treats his pokemon...and how he is dedicated to...No, Misty! Stop! Thoughts! Romance! Stop!_

"No..no..you've got it all wrong! I'd never get involved with a kid like him! I prefer the more mature, intellectual types!"

Danny continued laughing. What's his problem? I heard Ash speak

"She's the kid. And who is this guy, anyway!?" seemingly quite angry.

_Why is Ash so angry...He can't be jealous. Thats...well, Unlike Ash. Stop! Focus! Hunk! _

_2 hours pass..._

"Heeey! MISTY! TRACEY! IM HERE I TOLD YOU GUYS I'D MAKE IT!"

_Huh?_

"PIKACHUUU!"

_Yay! Ash and Danny are here! Wait, why am I celebrating Ash? I dont care about him! Stop!_

I run past Ash and Pikachu, causing Ash to fall down.

_Huh? Was Ash, expecting a hug or something? I dont...I dont care about him! Ignore him! _

I hear someone, probably mumble something. "What about..me..."

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_**...**_

"They're not mature enough to admit it, but they really like each other!"

_Ugg! Enough with the romantic fluffness already!_

"You know, it's exactly the same thing with you and Ash!"

_Did I just hear what Tracey just said?_

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"

_I cant like Misty! And Im mature! There, How can I like misty when I'm mature if Im already mature! Yea! I..Do i like Misty? No. I dont. Do I? UGG! _

_**...**_

"You know, it would be great if you would stay for good, Misty! Mahri would be so happy if you did!"

_Wha-Wha? Stay here forever! That would be...That would be..._

"I..I..I don't know..."

_Misty! What the heck are you saying! Say yes! This has been your dream forever!_

"Please think about it. And give me your answer after the match tomorrow."

Later that night, I was sleeping in my bunk, with troubled thoughts going through my head.

_You're saying yes, Misty! Yea. Say yes. No..but..Misty, stop kidding yourself! You're NOT in love with Ash! Just..NOT! STOP! But...he's so..nice. Yea, Misty! You might have a crush, but he is so naive that he will never return the feelings! Wait! What are you TALKING about! I dont have a crush on Ash! This...ugg. _

I didn't sleep well that night.

"Pikachu! Try a Quick Attack!"

"Electabuzz! Quick Attack back!"

The two pokemon collided, in a massive electric storm, and when it settled, Pikachu was standing up, but was panting heavily. Electabuzz seemed unfazed.

Ash seemed frozen. He was extraordinarily confused and disoriented. It was horrible seeing him like this.

"Pikachu! Tackle!"

"Electabuzz! Thunder Punch!"

As Pikachu approached the Electabuzz, it was hit, head on with a Thunder Punch. Pikachu flew backwards, knocked out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Electabuzz is the winner!"

"I dedicate this victory to the woman that stole my heart! Misty!" Rudy said.

_D-aww. Wait, what. _

"That's real nice, Rudy. Now can we continue the match, please?" said a pissed off-sounding Ash.

_Why would he be pissed off? It's not like he's jealous or anything. Is he? He can't be._

"Alright! Choose a Grass Pokemon! Go, Exeggutor!"

"Cmon out, Bulbasaur!"

The battle raged. Exeggutor landed a few hits, but Bulbasaur put him to sleep, right before the finishing blow arrived. The tired Exeggutor fell off the edge of the rock, but Ash ordered Bulbasaur to save the Exeggutor.

_Aww...he saved his enemies pokemon...hes so cu-wait. What am I saying? _

"Thats real sportsmanship, Ash! Water Pokemon! Go, Starmie!"

"Cmon out, Squirtle!"

The battle continued. Squirtle and Starmie fought so hard. Ash looked about ready to faint. Rudy looked like he was just getting started.

Then, the blow arrived.

"Lets go, Starmie! Dance like you've never danced before!"

Ash and Squirtle looked confused.

"Now, use THUNDERBOLT!"

"WHAT!?"

An electric shock erupted from the Starmie, hitting Squirtle right on the shell, provoking him to withdraw immediately.

It was now or never. I had to choose. Choose between Ash or Rudy winning. Give Ash a vocal slap in the face, or Cheer Rudy to victory. Choose. CHOOSE!

I have decided.

"ASH! DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON ALIVE THAT CAN BRING OUT SQUIRTLES TRUE POWER!" I screamed.

He looked stunned. Then, he put a determined face. Then, switched to an angry face.

"I know that! Im not stupid!"

_Idiot..why I choose him, the world may never know._

"THEN DO SOMETHING!"

He immediately ordered Squirtle to get out of its shell and fire a hydro pump. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon obeyed immediately and fired at the Starmie, hitting it dead on, sending it flying. It fainted. Ash had won the match. He did it.

After congratulating Ash, and giving him a fierce handshake, we headed to the ferry.

"I just wanted to let you know, you're a very lucky guy, Ash." Rudy said, as we began leaving.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Haha. You'll see someday."

_He better see it someday or I'm coming back here. _

**...**

A blush spread across my face at this quesiton.

"Ye-yea?" I answered.

"Well...remember when we denied it, so much?"

_Where is this going?_

I nodded.

"Well...I was wondering..."

_Wha...what is she wondering?_

"Would it really be that bad to be in a relationship with each other?"

"Well..no...I guess not...actually...I..wouldn't mind...actually...i'd be okay with it..."

"Ash, you're mumbling."

"Well, I...I..I'd be okay with it."

"Okay with it?"

"Well...I'd...we'll...be very okay with it."

_Omaigod is this happening this is happening_

"Very okay with it?"

_Now or never, Ash!_

"I'd...love it."

Misty looked shocked, then formed a relieved face.

"Mee..too.."

"R-R-R-really?"

"Yea..."

"Cool."

"Cool."

We looked at each other. We were both blushing.

Inches separated us.

I took an inch away.

She took an inch away.

One inch left.

_Who will take the last inch..._

Suddenly, we both went forward one inch, ramming our noses into each other.

"OWW!"

"YOUCH!"

"Well, That ruined it!"

"Agreed..."

"Well...erm...wanna...try again?"

She looked up, with a small smile on her face.

"Sure."

I decided, this time, not to do the inch by inch game, and I just lunged myself, causing our lips to collide, in a grand kiss.

"I've been waiting for that...for years..."

"Ditto."

**You leik? I leik. I hope you leik. I spent hours researching for the different hints on Bulbapedia and Youtube. Please leave reviews. Hearing from you guys makes my day! Goodnight, Pokeshippers..everywhere...**


End file.
